


Her Calming Presence

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash February, Mornings, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Waking Sea, Warden Amell (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Solona was roused from sleep by a strong arm squeezing her waist and a pair of lips pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.





	Her Calming Presence

Solona was roused from sleep by a strong arm squeezing her waist and a pair of lips pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. Her lover left the bed quietly and Solona sighed quietly, before turning around to wrap her arms around the still warm pillow. Snuggling deeper into the covers she let herself fall back asleep.

The second time she was woken up, the bed dipped under someone’s weight, and when she finally opened her eyes, she saw AlfstannaEremon, the Bann of Waking Sea, taking off her shoes quietly.

“Good morning,” Solona said, moving closer to the other woman, and propped herself up on one elbow to watch her lover put away her boots and blades.

“Good morning,” Alfstanna sat back down on the bed and turned to look at Solona, reaching out to touch the mage’s lips with the tips of her fingers softly. She was clearly troubled by something, judging by how tense she looked, and Solona hated to see that look on the other woman’s face.

“Did something happen at the meeting?” She asked, and Alfstanna exhaled, looking away from Solona briefly.

“It’s nothing important,” the Bann said after a while. “I promise.”

Solona knew better than to force her lover to talk, so she just nodded, knowing that if Alfstanna would want to talk to her, she would do so. Instead she grabbed Alfstanna’s hand and pulled her closer. When the other woman sat back against the headboard, still fully clothed, Solona snuggled closer to her, pressing her face against her lover’s neck.

Alfstanna’s short hair tickled Solona’s forehead gently, and her warm fingers running up and down Solona’s naked back felt lovely, so the mage let herself close her eyes again.

“How long can you stay?”

That question was unexpected. The Warden looked up at the Bann, wondering what prompted it. “As long as you want me to, I suppose. Why?”

Alfstanna clearly relaxed at that, so Solona caught the other woman’s hand in hers, tangling their fingers together.

“When I saw you for the first time, and you gave me Irminric’s ring, I had a feeling you were someone special,” Alfstanna muttered, still caressing Solona’s back, touching her long, red hair from time to time. “Your presence here is… calming.”

“Me? Calming?” Solona giggled, hiding her face in Alfstanna’s shoulder. “I believe that’s the first time anyone said that to me. Many would disagree with you.”

One corner of Alfstanna’s lips rose in a smile, and Solona couldn’t help reaching up with one hand to turn the Bann’s face towards hers and bringing their lips together. It was a slow, deep kiss that left Solona breathless. As their broke apart, the Warden closed her eyes and moved even closer to Alfstanna, and the other woman pressed her lips to Solona’s hair.

“And you, Bann Alfstanna? How long can you stay here with me, in this bed?”

“You mean in my bed?”

“Yes, exactly that.”

“As long as you want me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age, anypair, time to cuddle"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/790490.html?thread=102012122#t102012122)).


End file.
